


What Hurts the Most

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Depressing, Dying in a lovers arms, F/M, Sad, you might need a tissue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts the Most

Frigga was safe with Jane, running. You were using the power of illusion that you had used, hiding behind a pillar and hoping that Malekith couldn’t hear you breathing. You were trying to focus on keeping up the projection that was talking to Malekith. He had already figured out Jane wasn’t real. You were just hoping that he didn’t try to touch Frigga.

“You’re just an illusion.” You heard him say. That’s when a pair of large hands grabbed you and pulled you from your hiding spot. They held you firmly as Malekith walked towards you.

“Stand down.” You said, trying to sound tough. He just laughed.

“Such a tiny woman.” He said.

“Who are you?” You asked, knowing who he was from your reading but trying to stall until someone could come help you.

“I am Malekith.” He stalked closer to you. “And I will have what is mine.” You whimpered a bit. You were just praying that Frigga and Jane were trying to escape. He walked over to you and touched your cheek. “You are hiding something that was taken from me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said. 

“Where is the Aether witch?” He asked a little more aggressively. “I know you are much more than the prince’s whore.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” You said.

“I have ways of making people talk.” He said. One of the large arms wrapped around your neck tightly.

“And I’ll never talk.” You responded. He laughed.

“Well, I guess if that’s the way you want it to be…”

You felt a horrible pain in your side then. It was unlike anything you had ever felt. You were dropped to the ground as a loud scream echoed in the room, followed by Malekith’s face being burnt due to a lightning strike. Barely holding onto your life, you saw Thor run in to chase the dark elves from the room. Jane and Frigga ran over to you, where a pool had begun forming around your body.

“Send for Loki!” You heard Frigga scream to someone. “Quickly!” You heard the sound of running feet and you began to shiver.

“Cold.” You whimpered. Jane ran over to Thor.

“She protected us.” She whispered. “She saved us.” That’s when the door were thrown open and the guards marched Loki in. They didn’t have time to put his chains on him.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Loki asked, unable to see your body. Thor, Jane, and Odin turned to look at the raven haired prince. “Well?”

“Loki…” Frigga said. Loki looked around them and saw his mother holding you, your blood on her clothes. He didn’t say anything. He just ran to you. You were taking shallow breaths. You didn’t have much time left.

“Darling…no.” He whispered, taking you from his mother. “What were you doing here?”

“M-making you p-proud.” You said weakly. A tear came to his eye.

“I was always proud of you.” He said, kissing your forehead. Your eyes started to close. “Don’t leave me! Please!”

“I a-always l-loved you.” You said before the air left your lungs and your eyes closed. Loki gently shook you.

“(Y/n)? Come back!” He cried. “Come back!” He held you close, his magic pushing things around the room and breaking them. Thor held onto Jane. Odin and Frigga both watched as their sons heart broke. “Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry.”

The room was silent after that. Loki was silent. He was planning how he was going to see you again. He would not spend another century without you. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the feels...
> 
> Please comment/kudos


End file.
